Kill, Kill, Kill
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: No Gore invovled, just thoughts of killing some annoying people from Kiba. I was bored and this...this was the result. beware. lol [oneshot]


**Inspiration comes at odd points in time.**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Team 8**

"Kiba-kun, we'll be late." Hinata said shyly as Kiba came out looking for something. He had dressed in his usual attire as Hinata sat on the edge of his bed, he had come out of his bathroom after opening the door and was now looking for his zaki.

"Dammit dammit dammit." Kiba cursed as Hinata blinked.

"Where is Akamaru?" Shino asked.

"AHA! AKAMARU!! GIVE IT!!" Kiba screamed as Kiba's sister, Hana, came in holding a rather beaten/ chewed zaki dripping with saliva.

"Talk to your mutt before I have to treat it." Hana said, "Your spare zaki are in your closet." She added as Kiba blanched.

'Kill Kill Kill...' Ran through Kiba's head as Akamaru came in and announced his victory over the shoe with a large (coming from this puny mutt) belch that smelled of zaki material.

"You little..." Kiba started as Hinata picked Akamaru up innocently and ruffled his ears and Kiba dropped it as he pulled out his spare zaki.

"Come on Kiba." Shino says from his corner as Hinata carries Akamaru in her arms and Kiba hobbles around getting his zaki on.

"How ...how much OW! longer..." Kiba said from the floor after tripping over Akamaru's doggie bed and landing on the floor causing both teammates to flinch and Hinata checked her watch while Akamaru snuggled into her jacket.

"10 minutes." Hinata replied.

"GAH!!" Kiba yelled as he pulled his foot into the zaki and they ran out of the house and down to the academy where Kurenai-sensei stood in front pacing.

"THERE YOU ARE! It's almost time! Get in there, NOW!" She yelled as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata ran into the academy and stood infront of everyone. Iruka-sensei shook his head with a laugh as Hinata gave Akamaru to Kiba. Iruka gave everyone their new flak jacket and they all cheered. Team 8 hugged eachother at finally passing the Jounin exams. They went off-all of the new jounin-to celebrate that night.

"WHOOO!!!" Naruto yelled peppy with the intoxication. How the 20 year olds were legally allowed the drinks you ask? Well, the bartender made an exception since they were officially Jounin.

"NARUTO! Sit down!" Sakura yelled as Naruto sat down. Naruto stood back up however and sat next to Hinata who smiled.

"Hiii Naru-" Hinata started untill Naruto kissed Hinata.

'Kill, Kill, Kill...' Kiba thought while Shino stopped the Inuzuka from gouging out every manly organ in Naruto's body.

"Shiiiiiino!! What's behind your glasses, huh?" Ino asked drunkenly as Kiba twitched when Ino used his lap to stablize her body with her hand and try to take Shino's glasses with her other.

"Ino, you're drunk." Shino stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kiba shouted.

"Awww, now ahm not." Ino said in a girly little kids voice.

"Yes. You are." Shino answered as Ino huffed and let her body drop onto Kiba's lap after reaching for Shino's glasses some more. Kiba sat up straight as his eyebrows twitched.

'Kill, Kill, KILL...' He thought as Ino sat back down in her rightful area and then made a drunken move on Shikamaru.

"Okay guys time to go." The bartender said sending the new Jounin out of his bar and waving goodnight as Naruto carried the drunk and passed out Hinata home. Neji went with them followed by TenTen who was much more chipper than usual as she followed them.

"Happy Drunk." Shino concluded. He and Kiba shared a look that said 'though she barely had a sip of wine'. When Kiba got home Hana stood in the door of his room.

"And where have you been?" Hana asked looking at the wobbly Akamaru at Kiba's feet.

"Where's no. I mean, No where's." Kiba said shaking his head as if clearing a fog.

"Yeah, and I don't...Is that BEER on your breath!? KIBA INUZUKA!! YOU ARE UNDERAGED!!! I am making your life aliving hell tomorrow when you have a damned hangover!! Teach you a lesson! Now go lay down! Go to bed! NOW!" Hana yelled moving out of his way as Kiba fell onto his bed and almost immediatly fell asleep. Soon regretting it. A gong rang in Kiba's ear threatening to implode his brain as a shower of pain ran through it.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled in both surprise and pain.

"You day of torture has come Kiba." Hana said in a scary tone.

"Kill...Kill...Kill..." Kiba muttered into the pillow as Hana screeched at him to get up, aggravating his headache even worse. Oh what a joy for the Inuzuka Pup.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Need I say it? I was bored. lol**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**


End file.
